Battle Spirits
by ShadowFoxFolk
Summary: This is based on the game, battle spirits for game boy advanced and takes place in three different dimensions. for a full summary, read inside. PLEASE READ MY PROFILE!
1. The End Of the Worlds

Hello everyone!! I decided to write another fic, but I couldn't decide what kind to write. First I thought of writing a Digimon season three fic, but then I got the Nintendo Gameboy Digimon game called 'Battle Spirit' so I decided to write one about that. My couples will be RA/RN (Ryo and Rika of course!) and depending on which characters I put in the story, the other couples may vary. Hope you like it!

Kaede: Oh would you just shut up and start writing already!

Uh…sorry everyone, this is my split personality, Kaede. Unfortunately her bark is just as bad as her bite… I guess I better get started then.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or battle spirits or Nintendo. I only own a copy of the game and a game boy advanced to play it on.

Chapter 1 The End of the Worlds 

At the furthest end of the Digital World, in the deep recesses of the dark world where no one dared venture forth, an unknown Digimon was born. As it grew, the power of the mysterious Digimon slowly spread and those Digimon that came into contact with it, collapsed without reason. Due to its destructive force, the problem began affecting the Real World as well – this mysterious force disrupted computer controls, caused unknown illnesses and spontaneous natural disasters worldwide.

If the situation continued, the world would surely be destroyed.

But there were many brave worriers and there partners that challenged the being with this threatening force. From the Real World, six; from the Future Digital World came seven; and from the Past Digital World came six. All those brave souls would transcend time and cross different worlds to travel to the Dark Digital World, to join forces and destroy the mysterious Digimon! The fate of the world lies in their hands…

Rika yawned and stretched herself out on the grass, taking a deep breath of the warm, summer air. God how she missed the winter… Summer was unbearably hot and unbearably cheerful. Stupid birds twittering happily in the stupid trees. Her only relief from the heat was the occasional pool party Ryo would hold in his back yard. Ever since he and his father had moved from their home in Fukuoka city to Shinjuku life had become a little more interesting and a lot more complicated. A shadow suddenly appeared above her and Rika looked up at none other than blue-eyed Ryo Akiyama.

"Hmm," Rika smirked. "Speak of the Devil and he cometh." Ryo grinned down at her and plopped down beside her on the grass.

"Hey, Wildcat. Thinking of me again I see." He winked at her cheekily. "What're you doing all alone on such a nice day?" She ignored the suggestive look he was giving her and sighed, smiling lightly despite her self.

"Avoiding people like you, Akiyama. What do you want?" She looked up at him through her sunglasses and he shrugged lightly.

"Oh, nothing more than the pleasure of your Highness' company," he said before reaching down and snatching her sunglasses off her pretty face and putting them on. He looked down at her over the top of them and his grin widened into a smile. "How do I look?" She rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Like an idiot, give them back." She reached for them but he hopped to his feet and out of her reach. She scowled at him but the look was rather ruined by the smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm warning you, Ryo. Give them back or you won't live to regret it."

"Oh my! She said my name! It's a miracle! Someone pinch me, the Digimon Queen knows my name!!" He said leaping into the air with mock joy and consequentially, out of her reach when she tried to grab her sunglasses again.

"That's it!" She dove at him but he dodged her by sidestepping her and grabbed her around the waist. His movements had brought them closer to the hills edge and when she pushed back against him to free herself he lost his footing. With a yell he went head over heels over the hill, pulling Rika down with him. She laughed and grabbed the root of a tree to stop her self while Ryo went tumbling down to the shore of the park's lake. He landed in the shallows with a loud splash and lay on his back, staring dazedly up at the sky. Rika, still laughing quietly to her self, walked down the hill and stood over Ryo, her hands resting triumphantly on her hips. She bent over and held out her hand as if to help him up and he reached for it gratefully but her hand shot past his and snatched her sunglasses from him.

"Thank you," she said, putting them back on and grinning when he sat up.

"No problem…" he muttered with mock shame. Rika smiled and helped him to his feet and was just about to make a smart comment when a deafening boom of thunder rolled over the park, shaking the surface of the lake as they stood there. The sky suddenly darkened, as quickly as it would in the Digital World and the heavens opened up, pouring rain down upon them with incredible force. More thunder rolled over them and then came a huge crack of lightning that lit up the sky around them.

"Where the hell did this come from!?" Rika yelled over the noise of the wind and rain.

"I dunno but we have to find shelter and quick!" Ryo called back. They ran for Guilmon's old hideout and dove inside only to find Henry, Terriermon, Takato, Guilmon and Jeri cowering inside as well.

"You guys okay?" Henry asked, ruffling his blue hair to shake out the water.

"Yeah, we're fine," Ryo said, doing the same with his brown hair while moving away from the door. Rika frowned at Guilmon when he shook himself to get rid of the water shivered and looked out of the small door at the torrents of rain coming down now.

"What's going on?" Jeri asked fearfully. "There wasn't a cloud in the sky earlier!" Takato was holding her tightly to his chest to keep her warm but he was just as wet as she was so it wasn't helping very much.

"Momentai, as long as we stay in here we'll be fine," Terriermon said with his usual smile, using his ears to lift himself higher off the ground. Another crack of lightning lit up the sky, followed by an almighty bang of thunder that rattled the metal gate of their small shelter. "I hope…"

"I've heard of sudden summer rain showers but this seems a tad much, don't you think?" Rika said turning her ice violet eyes to Ryo who was sitting beside her.

"I agree. This isn't normal weather. It seems…" But he was cut off when a giant chunk of ice suddenly came plummeting to the ground. It shattered at the entrance of their shelter and they all stared at it in shock as more started to fall. Hail the size of golf-balls was raining down from the sky with dangerous speed. Rika gasped in shock and leapt away from the door when another huge block of ice came flying down at them, landing exactly where she had been standing moments before. She tripped on Ryo's foot and fell heavily into his lap.

"You okay, Rika?" He asked urgently. She nodded with wide eyes, staring out the door at the hail.

"This is getting weird," Henry whispered. "It never hails here."

"Guys, I don't like this…" Takato said fearfully and they all silently agreed. But then, just as suddenly as it had started, the hail stopped and the sky cleared. The Tamers stared out at the ice-covered park in silent shock.

"We should…get out of here," Ryo said cautiously.

"My house is closest," Takato offered. "We should probably get in doors as fast as possible in case that happens again." He motioned to the ice balls covering the grass and they all nodded in agreement, following him out of the park at a run.

Meanwhile, in another Dimension… 

"Hey, Kari! Check this out!" Davis dove off the pier and did a somersault in the air but on the way down he ran out of time to complete the flip. He hit the water hard on his back and groaned comically before sinking into the ocean's cool water.

"Don't worry, Davis!" Said a small blue Digimon called Veemon. "I'll save you!" He dove off the pier after his partner and landed in much the same fashion.

"Sure," Patamon, a small, light orange-brown Digimon with huge bat wings for ears, said with a smile. "But who's gonna save Veemon? He can't swim!" The Digidestined all laughed at this. Davis surfaced with a struggling Veemon in his arms, red faced and ego-bruised. Kari laughed and shook her head before lying back on her towel. A day on the beach was exactly what they had all needed on such a hot day. T.K was lying beside her on his own towel watching Gatomon attempt to sip a milkshake through a straw. It was quite an interesting site to see a white cat with big blue eyes hold a boxed milkshake in her green-gloved paws. Her purple tipped ears were twitching slightly in the wind and her purple striped tail was swaying lightly behind her, the ring at the very end of it occasionally catching the sun and shining brighter gold. Cody and Armadillomon, enough said, were busy building a sand castle nearby while Yolei and Ken relaxed together on a beach mat. Their Digimon, Hawkmon and Wormon, where busily digging a deep sand pit close to the water and every time a wave rolled in it would wash water and sand into their hole.

"Hey you two!" Yolei called to them. "Maybe you should try building that away from the water!" But they seemed to be having fun so she ignored them and happily leaned into Ken while her held her close. Just then, Davis came out of the water and flopped down beside Kari, scowling at T.K who had been chatting animatedly to her only moments before.

"Hey, Davis! I think you might want to rethink your plans to join the schools diving team," Cody laughed. Davis huffed angrily and folded his arms, shaking his head free of the salty water.

"Davis!" Kari said angrily as the water sprayed out over her.

"Oops…sorry, Kari," he said, blushing bright red. She frowned at him and thanked T.K when he offered her his towel to dry off with. This made Davis even angrier so he growled at T.K and stormed off to go swim again.

"What's with him?" Ken asked.

"Oh, he's just jealous that Kari picked T.K over him," Cody said nonchalantly. Kari blushed at this comment but smiled anyway, knowing it was true despite it being unofficial. A sudden silence crept over the entire beach, followed by a low rumbling noise. The water had become still and had pulled back so far that Davis ended up on the sand, despite having gone out pretty far into the water.

"Hey!" He called while jogging over to the Digidestined. "What's going on?" They all heard Yolei gasp with shock and turned to her in surprise.

"What is it, Yolei?" Ken asked. She said nothing her eyes wide as she pointed out to sea. They all turned to look and Yolei's gasp was echoed five times. A huge wall of water was rushing towards them, rumbling and crashing as it came with incredible speed and power.

"We'll never get away in time!" Kari said desperately.

"Oh yes we will!" Davis grabbed his D3 and held it out. "Veemon! Let's go!"

"Right!" He yelled, bracing himself as a light shot out of Davis' D3. "Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!" ExVeemon lifted Davis, Cody and Armadillomon into his arms.

"Come on guys!" Davis called. "Make your partners digivolve! We don't have time!" He was right. The water was getting closer by the second. T.K and Kari looked at each other and nodded before holding out their D3's too.

"Gatomon armour digivolve to…Nefertimon!"

"Patamon armour digivolve to…Pegasusmon!" They climbed up onto their Digimon's backs and took off while Ken and Yolei held their D3's at the ready.

"Let's go!" Yolei cried out.

"Right! Hawkmon armour digivolve to…Halsemon, the wings of love!"

"Wormon digivolve to…Stingmon!" He lifted Ken into his arms and took off, narrowly missing the massive wall of water that crashed onto the beach with a roaring splash.

"Is everyone okay?" T.K called, clutching all his things to his chest. They all confirmed and looked down at the suddenly flooded beach.

"Where in the heck did that _come_ from?" Yolei asked curiously.

"Oh no! Guys look!" Kari said, urgently pointing down at the beach. They all looked down and there were several shocked gasps and cries. There had been other people on the beach who hadn't made it away from the water in time. Only those with water or flying type Digimon had managed to survive the massive waves. Kari let out a choked sob and shut her eyes tightly as a body floated below her. Nefertimon flew away from it and closer to Pegasusmon.

"Oh my God…" Ken whispered. Yolei was trying very hard not to look down while she gripped Halsemon's helmet so hard her knuckles turned white. The water, that had become oddly calm after it settled, started shaking slightly.

"_Now_ what!" T.K said desperately as the water started shaking more violently. People were screaming with horror and most in pain while a tremendous earthquake suddenly broke out over the entire city.

"We have to help all these people!" Cody cried out.

"He's right! Ken, we could use your help with this one, Pal." Davis looked over at him and Ken nodded. They held out there D3's and identical lights burst from their screens. ExVeemon and Stingmon circled each other in the air before they started glowing brightly.

"ExVeemon…"

"Stingmon…"

"DNA Digivolve too…Paildramon!!" Their bodies fused and they became what looked like a crude combination of the two Digimon. Paildramon had Stingmon's arms, helmet and armour but he had ExVeemon's body and wings.

"Ok, lets take it up another notch!" Davis said eagerly.

"Ok!" Said Paildramon, his voice a mix of ExVeemon and Stingmon's. "Paildramon Digivolve to…Imperialdramon!" Now standing on all fours, Davis, Ken, Cody and Armadillomon found themselves inside a protective dome on Imperialdramon's back.

"Ok guys. You get as many people as you can, we'll handle the rest!" Ken called. The earthquake had become worse and it seemed that those people with flying Digimon had decided that the Digidestined had a plan. People were being pulled out of the water all around them while Imperialdramon flew out to the city. Kari turned to look at T.K, who was helping two very young children onto Pegasusmon's back. The little girl was clutching a Nyaromon while the little boy she was with waved at his Dolphmon that he was ok.

"T.K…" she said. He looked over at her questioningly.

"Yeah?" He asked gently as she helped two more kids onto Nefertimon's back.

"I feel weird…like there's a very evil presence coming…" She was shivering and her eyes had dulled a little. This reminded him forcefully of when he had rescued her from the Dark Ocean so long ago. Because of her vulnerability to Darkness Kari had the uncanny ability to sense its presence. He knew better than not to believe her when it came to things like this.

"You think something evil is in the Real World?" He asked nervously. The earthquake had died away now and the screaming and moaning that followed such tragedies was sending shivers down his spine.

"No…" Kari replied, looking worriedly at the city. She desperately wanted to go home, if she had a home left, and see if her family was alright. Thank God Tai had gone on soccer camp! "It's not in the Real World, it's…somewhere else. Far away but I can still feel it. It's really strong and…angry. I think it wants revenge."

"Revenge?"

In the Tamers Dimension, three days later, sometime in the late afternoon… 

Rika shoved her way through a group of people, running at top speed down the streets of Shinjuku. She took a sharp turn and ran right into a man carrying a briefcase. He had been staring at the sky as if he thought that another hailstorm would start up out of nowhere like it had three days ago.

"Move it!" She napped at him. "Get out of my way!" She threw him aside and ran off again. The man looked after her grumpily, muttering to himself about the rudeness of children just as Ryo came screeching around the corner after Rika. He bumped into the man too, throwing a hurried apology over his shoulder as he took after her again. The man, now thoroughly irritated, made to start walking again when a group of children stampeded after the other two kids. There were a few more hurried apologies as the turned the corner too. The man lay on the sidewalk staring up at the sky and blinked once or twice.

"Anyone else wanna run me over?!" He shouted.

Rika had never run so fast in her life. Her legs were screaming but she ignored them, clutching her cellphone so tightly in her hand that it was in danger of being crushed. The phone call had to have been a joke; it had to! Turning another corner at lightning speed she found herself being halted by a hand grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me, Akiyama!" She snapped, wrenching her arm free of his grip.

"Rika, you need to calm down…"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She yelled. "I have to go, now!" With that she took off at a run and, groaning sadly, Ryo ran after her again, this time managing to keep up with her right until they came to a shuddering halt in front of Shinjuku Hospital. It wasn't until they had walked inside through the mechanical doors that Ryo managed to convince her to calm down a little. He had never seen Rika look so terrified in his life. She hadn't even bothered to tell the Tamers who had called her or what they had said. All she had done was hung up and took off. If Ryo hadn't caught up with her he wouldn't have known where to find her.

"Rika, what's going on? Why are we here?" He asked. But she ignored him and hurried to the reception desk. Speaking to the nurse behind the counter rather urgently she gave a quick nod of thanks before taking off…_again_. Ryo came up along side her as she stood looking down several corridors, obviously looking for the right one.

"Which one do we need?" He asked.

"23B," she replied simply. Ryo looked around and catching sight of 23A he grabbed her hand and walked her to it. Just inside the door leading to corridor 23A was another door that read 23B. Ryo glanced back at Rika before opening the door for her and walking in after her.

"Where now?" He asked, but Rika was already walking cautiously towards a door halfway down the corridor. She paused outside the room and Ryo walked over to her. She was staring into the observation window in the door, her eyes slightly wide and horrified. Frowning slightly out of confusion, Ryo turned to the door and looked into the small window too. Like Rika's his eyes widened with shock and he actually turned away from the window. Rika's breathing had become heavy and she looked a little pale.

"No…" she whispered sadly. "This…this is a joke. It has to be." Ryo sighed and pulled her away from the window to a seat on the other side of the corridor. She sat, or rather, fell onto the bench and buried her face in her hands. There were no tears, no noise; she just sat there, breathing heavily from both shock and her long run. Ryo lowered himself down beside her and shook his head to clear it. The other Tamers suddenly burst into the hall and ran over to Rika and Ryo.

"What's…going…on?" Takato panted, his face red from exhaustion. Jeri stepped forward and looked down at Rika worriedly.

"Rika…what's wrong?" She made no move to answer, still breathing heavily so Ryo raised his arm and pointed to the door opposite them. The Tamers looked at each other in confusion before they stepped up to the window and peered inside. Jeri gasped and turned away while Takato and Henry stood there, staring at the unconscious forms Rumiko and Seiko Nonaka. They were lying on separate beds in the small, private room, each hooked up to innumerable machines. Neither of them, it seemed, could breathe on their own and they were both connected to life supports that were beeping quietly in the silent, darkened room.

"W-what happened to them?" Kazu whispered, his voice trembling from fear as if he thought he might get the same thing if he spoke to loudly.

"They don't know." Everyone turned to look at Rika who was now staring at her knees, her hands in her hair as if frustrated. "They think it's this new disease that's been spreading around the city but they're not sure." She sat up straight and stared oddly at the door to her mother and grandmother's room. A doctor carrying a clipboard that (they hadn't noticed was standing behind them) looked around at the Tamers.

"Which one of you is Rika Nonaka?" He said, his voice almost stern. Rika looked up at him and frowned.

"I am," she said, her voice taking a defiant tone. The doctor nodded and lowered his clipboard as Rika stood so that she could be on even playing fields with him.

"I am Doctor Anuyashi. I'm afraid, Miss Nonaka, that because the symptoms of the disease are so irregular we have no way of treating your family. All we can do for now is make them as comfortable as possible." Rika looked at him as if she thought he were responsible for everything bad in the world before glancing at the door. He was making it sound like they had limited time left before…

"Can I go in to see them?" She asked. The doctor sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but we have no idea if the disease is contagious or not. For now I'm afraid you will have to stay out here."

"But…" Jeri started before the doctor held out his hand to stop her.

"Are you family?" He asked. Jeri shook her head.

"No, but…"

"Then please take a seat so that I can talk to Miss Nonaka." Rika seemed quite unwilling to speak to him any more so she sat down again and dropped her gaze. Ryo glanced at her before standing up to face the doctor.

"And you are?"

"Ryo Akiyama. I'm Rika's cousin," he lied. The doctor raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. "Are they going to be okay?" Ryo asked, motioning to the room. The doctor gave him a sympathetic look before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but at the moment we really can't say for sure. There is nothing more we can do for them; it's in God's hands now." He glanced at Rika, who had her arms folded defensively across her chest, before walking quietly away. The Tamers all turned to look at Rika but she didn't seem to notice; she was glaring angrily at the floor.

"You gonna be okay, Rika?" Henry asked. She nodded but didn't meet his eye when she did so. Knowing Rika better than anyone else Ryo cleared his throat and motioned for them to leave, knowing that she would want to be alone. Jeri seemed a little reluctant to move so Takato took her hand and gently led her away while Henry steered Kazu and Kenta away too. He glanced back at Ryo, who had sat down beside Rika again. Ryo caught his eye and they came to an unspoken understanding. Ryo was staying. When they were alone Rika sat up a little and looked up at the door.

"You don't have to stay, Ryo," she aid quietly. Ryo smiled at her and tenderly slipped his arm around her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Pumpkin." He hugged her gently and when she didn't pull away he pulled her closer.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "They'll be ok. They're related to you aren't they?" She smiled weakly at this and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Ryo." He held her tightly for a while before letting go of her and she stood up, glancing sadly at the door. A slight tremor rumbled through the building and Ryo stood up cautiously. They had had several minor earthquakes in the last three days and one bad one that had destroyed the harbour so even the slightest hiccup in the earth worried him. If they had a really bad one now then Rumiko and Seiko wouldn't stand a chance of surviving. They stood in silence, waiting for any more tremors but none came so they relaxed a little. Rika walked over to the door and looked into the window again, her eyes darkening slightly with fear.

"Ryo, what if they…" she broke off, her voice quivering as much as the rest of her.

"They're going to be fine," Ryo said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You'll see. They'll be up and around in no time." Neither of them was very convinced though.

"I should have known something was wrong," Rika muttered sounding angry with herself. "Mom didn't go to work today and Grandma said she wasn't feeling well yesterday. I should have known…" Ryo shook his head and turned her away from the door.

"Even if you had known, Rika, you wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. The best thing you can do now is go home and get some rest." It was becoming a little dark outside. It had, after all, been late afternoon when they had come in here.

"I guess," she said glancing back at the door while he walked her away from it. She felt guilty about leaving, like she should be staying in case they improved. When they came to the hospital entrance dusk had fallen and the streetlights had turned on. The streets were buzzing with life despite the tremors and the freakish weather. Ryo wondered how it was possible that people could act like nothing was happening when just yesterday they had experienced massive electrical disturbances followed shortly by a light snowstorm and then blazing heat. They walked closely but not quite touching, something that had become somewhat of a routine ever since they had become friends. A big gust of wind flew down the street and Ryo watched as a group of screaming girls ran out of the way of some runaway umbrellas. He shifted a little closer to Rika and their arms brushed. He felt her stiffen and quickly sidestepped away from her.

"Sorry," he mumbled when the wind died down again. She just shrugged her eyes not leaving the sidewalk.

It took them a good half hour to reach Rika's oriental, old style Japanese home. Ryo walked her right up to the door, waiting to bid her goodnight. He didn't like the fact that she would be alone at home. But as if to relieve him of this worry she turned her head slightly and narrowed her eyes against the darkness in the house.

"Renamon?" She called. A yellow fox appeared beside her, standing a good head taller than Rika.

"Is everything okay?" Renamon asked, looking worried and it occurred to Ryo that Rika must have conveyed the story of Rumiko and Seiko to Renamon psychically. Yet again Rika answered with a single shrug, but the look Renamon was giving her told Ryo that that shrug had underlying meanings to it that he couldn't hear.

"Thanks for walking me home, Akiyama." Rika turned to look at him and managed a small smile. "But you can go home now. I'll be fine here with Renamon." Ryo nodded and bid them both goodnight before setting off for home at a run. He was worried about Rika but he needed to get home fast. Alice had sent him a rather enlightening e-mail about everything that was happening. Apparently one of her Internet buddies had some information about a very powerful force in the Digital World. Powerful enough to disrupt the weather.

Hi, so there's my first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. The next one will, hopefully, be up soon.

In the next chapter they will meet up with Alice at her grandfather's house to discuss the powerful Digimon and the digidestined will have a meeting with the older digidestined about it too.


	2. When Worlds Collide

Hello again. How are things? Sorry about that ridiculous typo I made in the last chapter in the first paragraph… I said worriers instead of warriors. Thanks for pointing that out for me Forlorn Melody J. Anywho, for those of you who think I'm out to kill Rika's family in all my fics…don't worry, they _might_ not die, but I don't wanna ruin the plot with that info so I won't say for sure. I have decided that Kaede is no longer allowed to accompany my author's notes anymore because she's too damn bitchy, haha! Well, enjoy! P.S: Yes, this is a crossover between season 1, 2 and 3. Sorry to all you season 4 lovers but I didn't like it. Plus the character count was getting too high.

_Chapter 2 _

_When Worlds Collide _

_Old Real World, Summer Vacation, Day nine after Tidal Wave _

"So you're telling me that this Digimon, wherever it is, has the power to control the weather in the Real World?"

"No, Tai. What I'm telling you is that this Digimon is so powerful that it _is_ controlling the weather, regardless of whether it is trying to or not." Izzy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, looking over the impossible equations he had pulled up. They were impossible but here they were, running across his screen with lightning speed, telling him that things in his life were about to get _very_ interesting.

"But…that's crazy," Sora said, folding her arms curiously. "How on earth could a Digimon possess that kind of power? Not even _Azulongmon_ was that strong!"

"I know; it doesn't make sense. But that's what's happening. I spoke with Kari yesterday and she said that she could feel a dark presence. I think that whatever this 'Dark Presence' is, _it's_ what's causing these problems." Izzy turned to his friends, both of whom look confused and frightened. Tai had come home early from soccer camp after an earthquake had nearly flattened the entire camping area and Matt, who was sitting quietly in the corner, had cancelled his band's tour in case someone needed his help. Clearly he had made the right decision. Sora walked over to Matt and sat down beside him, allowing him to gently slip his arm around her. She sighed and looked around the room at her friends.

"So…what are we going to do?" She asked, taking Matt's hand and squeezing it tightly. They had been going out for the past two years and now, at eighteen, she felt almost obliged to save the world…again.

"I say we get over there and kick this things butt!" Tai yelled, punching his fist into the air.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tai. We have no idea how powerful this thing really is, or what kind of Digimon we're up against. If we just charge in there we'll be walking head first into trouble," Matt said reasonably.

"I think Matt's right," Mimi, who had flown in from America the day before all the trouble had started, piped up. "Maybe we should ask Davis and the others to help out too. We sure could use the help and they _are_ pretty strong."

"That's a good idea, Mimi. After all, they were the ones that destroyed Malomyotismon. Not to mention they can all DNA digivolve. Tai, why don't you call Davis and ask him and the rest of them to get over here. We should discuss this with them before asking them to join us." Izzy tossed him a portable phone and Tai nodded, walking out of the room while he dialed.

"What should the rest of us do?" Matt asked, yawning with boredom. He hated these stupid meetings they always had.

"I…I dunno. Tai's the leader, not me," Izzy said awkwardly.

"Well, maybe I should help Tai call everyone." Sora left the room too and Matt flipped out his cell.

"I'll call T.K," he said simply.

"Well then. I guess the only thing for me to do is get some more info in this Digimon. Maybe I should e-mail Alice…she's really smart with this stuff, even if she is two years younger than me." Izzy started typing again, his eyes glued to the screen of his laptop. He hated to admit this, but if they intended to beat this thing, then they were going to need more help. Even now, with all their power combined, they still fell far short of what they needed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Tamers' Dimension (New Real World), Summer Vacation, Day nine after the first Hail Storm_

"Oh-kay, could you run that by us again, Alice? But in human language please." Ryo grinned at his friend and she rolled her eyes. The other Tamers all looked as confused as Ryo felt so she figured she had no choice but to explain it…again. Sighing patiently she motioned to her laptop.

"These figures show the power level of the Digimon that's causing all these disruptions. I got these from an e-mail pal I have. According to what he's told me, this Digimon has a powerful dark energy that is causing all the shit that's been happening, including the weird diseases." Rika frowned at this and Ryo shifted uncomfortably beside her. "Apparently, the Digimon has limitless power were it is now…at least from what we've seen so far. Yamaki is helping me research the Digimon but as far as we can tell it isn't in the Digital World…not ours anyway."

"But if it's not in the Digital World then where is it? Our Digimon would have sensed it if it were in the Real World," Takato said and there was a general murmur of agreement.

"We think it's somewhere called the Dark Digital World, but we have no access to it nor do we have any information on it. I _do_ know of a few people who have been there, friends of my e-pal, but they all got there by accident. Well, all except for this one guy called T.K, but not even _he_ is sure how he got there."

"But if we have no way of getting there then how are we supposed to beat it?" Henry asked, folding his arms in confusion and bending to look at the innumerable equations that were flying across the screen. He understood a few of them but mostly they meant nothing too him.

"That's the problem. Yamaki is busy working on it with all his best scientists, but so far they haven't made much progress. I think that we should go ask the Sovereign. They might be able to help us."

"Well then, I suggest we go to the Digital World as soon as possible. Yamaki has finished that teleportation thingy so we should be able to get in and out without a problem right?" Kazu asked, leaning into Guardromon.

"Exactly. I say we leave first thing in the morning," Takato added.

"Sorry guys, but I'm sitting this little trip out," Rika said, looking around at her friends in case there were any disagreements.

"Yeah, me too," Kenta added. No one said anything, knowing that they were only staying because of their families. The doctors had found a way of treating the virus, but it was a slow process and not 100 percent accurate.

"Okay. Well, everyone who's going should meet at Hypnos tomorrow morning early. I'd say about…seven thirty?" There were a few groans and Kazu actually muttered something under his breath, but no one protested. When everyone had left, Takato and Henry walked with Rika and Ryo to the bakery. It had been a long week but things were looking up. Rumiko and Seiko had woken up the day before and were looking a lot better than they had. But just as they seemed to be getting better, Henry's elder sister and Kenta's mom fell ill too.

"We could really use your help tomorrow, Rika," Henry said, glancing over at her. She shrugged lightly and shook her head.

"You aren't going to be fighting anything. You're just going to see the Sovereign. You won't need my help at all." They stopped at the door to the Bakery and Takato bid them all goodnight.

"See you guys in the morning." With that he walked into his house and shut the door behind him. The Tamers walked on in relative silence after that, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"I promised my parents I'd meet them at the hospital to check up on my sister," Henry said when they came to a crossroad. They said their goodbyes and Henry turned towards the hospital while Rika and Ryo walked back home. Rika had a train to catch so she left after a few minutes too, leaving Ryo to walk along the deserted roads of West Shinjuku by himself. After the first few days had past and the initial panic had sunk in, people had taken to hiding out in their homes, not wanting to risk any kind of unnatural dangers by going outside. The only other people out at the moment were the people who had gone themselves utterly smashed in the hopes that it would make everything better. Needless to say things weren't exactly sunshine and daisies for them at the moment…and they'd be even worse in the morning. Ryo ignored these few drunkards, making sure that Cyberdramon was nearby in case any of them decided to cause trouble.

He turned onto his street and walked quietly into his yard. Taking out his house keys, he walked into his home and greeted his mother before running up to his room. He had decided to e-mail Ken, hoping for any kind of answers. Ken had been to the Dark Digital World before…he knew that because it was there that he had become the Digimon Emperor. It was there that the spore inside of him had taken control. Perhaps Ken could give him some kind of information about the place and maybe even some help with defeating the Digimon that lived there. He had a powerful partner after all so he might come in handy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So, we'll see you guys later today then." Takato and the rest of the Tamers were standing in front of the teleport to the Digital World, waving to Rika, Renamon, Kenta and MarineAngemon, who were waiting for Yamaki to send their friends to the Digital World. Thanks to Alice's modifications they could send them to and from any place in the entire Digital World at will. All they had to do was punch in the right co-ordinates.

"Yeah, just watch yourselves in there." Rika waved to her friends and watched as they all disappeared before turning to leave.

"See ya, Yamaki," Rika called, before running out of the building. She had told Rumiko and Seiko that she would go visit them at the hospital today but she had also promised Takato and the others that she would see them off. This, of course, had made her heavily late for her visit to the hospital.

"Rika, perhaps we should ride there. It would be faster," Renamon said and Rika knew what she meant all to well.

"Good idea." She pulled out a Digivolution card and with a quick "Digi-modify" Renamon Digivolved to Kyubimon and they were off again. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see a kid riding a Digimon through the streets anymore. People had gotten so used to seeing the Tamers and their Digimon that it was almost like looking at a kid and his pet. Kyubimon had chosen to run along the rooftops instead of using the road since it was overcrowded with people and cars trying to leave the city. After all the strange weather people seemed to think that moving to the country might make it go away. But the road signs and streetlights were going crazy and people were having a hard time getting anywhere because of it. There had been more than one crash just that morning and people were starting to panic. Kyubimon stopped on the roof of the building next to the hospital.

"Well, I see people haven't changed much when it comes to facing trouble. They still run around like ants in a sugar factory," Rika muttered, looking down at the chaos below them. There was a crash of glass and both Rika and Kyubimon turned in time to see that a group of masked kids were breaking into a shop on the other side of the road. But everyone was either to busy screaming or being trampled to notice. With an irritated sigh, Rika mounted Kyubimon once more and they leapt off the building. Landing on the sidewalk behind the looters, Rika hopped off Kyubimon and waited to be noticed. Just when the guys were about to leave, they spun around and came face to face with an angry Tamer and her partner. Hands on her hips and a glare fit to kill on her face, Rika stepped towards the largest and stupidest looking guy there. The leader of course.

"Look, I don't have time to waste on morons like you, so why don't you just drop what you're stealing and get out of here." The boys looked at each other for a few seconds before they all burst into idiotic guffaws.

"And what are you gonna do 'bout it, huh, _Baby_?" Rika felt her temper rising.

"Clearly you're either blind or just incredibly stupid. Kyubimon…" Kyubimon stepped forward and snarled angrily.

"Drop what you're holding and get out of here. That's the last time we'll ask," she hissed. The boys behind the leader shifted uncomfortably, but waited for their leader's word. He glared down at Rika and opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a loud, piercing whistling noise coming from somewhere above them. Everyone on the road suddenly stopped running and screaming and all eyes turned skyward. A huge warp was opening in the air; pulsing red waves rippling across the clouds as the sky darkened. The looters all yelled and dropped what they had taken, running off in different directions while the rest of the street went berserk as well. Rika stared up at the sky in horror as hundreds upon hundreds of Digimon came pouring out of the hole at the center of the warp.

"This is _not_ good…" The Digimon were flying out of the hole one after the other, spreading out over the city as they came.

"Rika! They're going for the hospital!" Rika looked back and her eyes narrowed as she saw a group of about twenty Gryphonmon circling the hospital.

"Not if we can help it. Come on!" Kyubimon de-digivolved back to Renamon and Rika held out her D-Ark.

"Biomerge activate!"

"Renamon Biomerge too…" A bright light surrounded them and Rika was lifted off the ground. She floated back into Renamon and both of them disappeared as Renamon's different digivolutions flashed in the air. A fox-like sorceress twirled in the air where Rika and Renamon had once been and she raised her staff into the air.

"…Sakuyamon! All right, lets get this over with." Sakuyamon flew up into the air and raised her staff. "Back off! All of you!" She snapped. The Gryphonmon laughed evilly at her and one of them flew forward.

"Not a chance! Solar Howl!" The other Gryphonmon followed suite and suddenly Sakuyamon felt herself being thrown against the side of the Hospital. Growling angrily she pulled away from the, now very damaged, wall and braced herself.

"Fine," she said calmly. Holding up her staff in both hands she drew a large amount of energy to the tip. It started pulsing as it turned into electricity and grew larger. "Crystal Sphere!" The light shot off her staff and collided with three of the Gryphonmon, deleting them instantly. The others snarled angrily and started attacking again.

"Solar Howl!" Dodging the first two attacks Sakuyamon flew higher in the air and pointed her staff downwards.

"Amethyst Wind!" Her attack deleted two more Gryphonmon but there were still plenty left and more Digimon were coming out of the portal with every passing second. They were invading the city and destroying anything they could find. The Gryphonmon formed a globe-like circle around her and all yelled out at once.

"Solar Howl!" There was no way of escape and Sakuyamon was hit by the combined attacks of fifteen Ultimate level Digimon. She cried out in pain and fell out of the sky, landing with an almighty crash on the tarred road. There was a huge crater around her and she could barely move.

"W-we need…help," Rika whispered weakly from within her. The Gryphonmon were flying down towards her and circling her from above. Getting to her feet Sakuyamon braced herself for another attack. The odds of her surviving another one was very slim but she wouldn't give up. Holding her staff aloft once more, she drew a huge hexagon in the sky. At each point an amethyst ball of light started glowing brightly, forming huge dragons that flew out of the balls and at the Gryphonmon. Their long, snake-like bodies twisted together in their flight, creating a long tunnel as they went.

"Dragon Helix!" The attack exploded when it hit a group of Gryphonmon and when the smoke cleared there were only ten left. Falling to her knees out of exhaustion, Sakuyamon looked up at the remaining Gryphonmon. But they weren't her only problem. There were hundreds of other Digimon rampaging around the city and several of them had noticed the battle between the Gryphonmon and Sakuyamon and had come out to either watch or join in.

"Need any help, Fox-Face?" Sakuyamon looked up in shock to see none other than Beelzemon (Blast Mode) standing over her. Behind him stood Ai, Mako and, to her relief, Kenta and MarineAngemon. If she ever needed the little twerps healing powers it was now. MarineAngemon flew over and used his "Kahuna Waves" on her while Beelzemon fended off the rest of the Gryphonmon, destroying them with his own "Corona Blaster" attack. When she was completely healed Sakuyamon stood up and looked over to Beelzemon.

"Thanks for the help but I'm afraid we're far from finished," she said looking around at the half-destroyed city.

"Yeah, I noticed. Well, lets get started then." He flew up into the air and drew a pink pentagram in the air with his gun-arm. The center started glowing bright pink and she shot several rounds of pink blasts into it.

"Corona Destroyer!" His attack wiped out a group of Triceramon who were pummeling a row of abandoned cars. Sakuyamon held out her hand and a ball of amethyst light formed in her palm. It flattened into a disc and she held it out at arms length. Spinning several times in the air at a remarkable speed, she let the disc go, throwing it with all her strength at another group of Ultimates that were terrorizing a group of people.

"Kenta!" Sakuyamon called. "Go to the Hypnose and tell Yamachi that we need the others, now!" Kenta started and turned to do as he was told. He grabbed Ai and Mako's hands and pulled them along with him. It was far too dangerous to let two twelve year olds stay unprotected in the middle of a battlefield.

"I hate to admit it, Fox-Face, but you're right. We need help." Beelzemon cried out when an entire swarm of Gryphonmon piled up on top of him, completely covering him. There was a flash of pink light and then a huge burst of pink energy shot out from amidst the Gryphonmon, destroying them all. Beelzemon lowered his gun-arm and spread his massive black wings. With a sudden surge of speed he lifted off the ground, Sakuyamon following suit.

"I'll take the east side of the city, a lot of them are grouping up there," Sakuyamon said, looking out into the chaos that lay to the east.

"Well, I guess I'll handle things over here then." Beelzemon said nonchalantly. "See ya around, Fox-Face." With that he flew off to fight a huge gold and red SkullScorpiomon that was using his pincers to slice whole chunks off wall out of buildings. Turning to the east, Sakuyamon shot forward and started gathering energy at the tip of her staff.

"Scepter Dash!" Her movements became quicker until she was only a blur. Rushing at another group of Triceramon she ran right through them, slashing her staff out to her sides in two clean blows as she past them. There was a moment of silence where she hovered in the air, arm and staff still outstretched, before the first Triceramon exploded into millions of bits of data, followed shortly by the others. Sighing and landing on her feet Sakuyamon looked back on an empty street. Turning around again to find any other Digimon she might have missed on this street, she lowered her staff and relaxed a little.

"Statue Bomber!"

"Vampire Dance!" A large chunk of rock, shaped like a miniature gargoyle, hit her right in the back of the head just before a shadow figure struck her in the small of her back. Crying out from shock more than anything else, Sakuyamon spun around to see who, or what, had attacked her. Two Digimon were standing on top of a building to the left of the street, each laughing evilly at what they had done.

"Cowards," Rika hissed from within Sakuyamon. This shut them both up.

"How dare you call us cowards you impertinent wretch!" Yelled the first Digimon. This was clearly a 'male' orientated Digimon. He was tall and extremely thin with snow-white skin. His long, thin arms where covered in silver belts ended with three very powerful looking fingers, tipped with dark blue claws. He had a golden X bolted onto his left wrist and a golden O on the right. His legs were just as long and just as powerful looking as his arms. They bent backwards at the knee like Renamon's did and his thighs were wrapped in more silver belts. His oversized feet ended in dark-blue-clawed toes. His chest was completely covered by the silver belts, crossing over him in different directions, leaving only a small section of his shoulders bare. They were covered instead by black shoulder pads and even more belts. His long blue tail was swishing in between a set of beautiful, white wings that were folded neatly at his back. The features on his face were covered by a cross of silver metal that wrapped over his eyes and under his chin, leaving only his mouth and nose open. There were miniature wings on the side of his head, the top most feathers curling oddly to the front. This was Gargoylemon.

"You will pay for your words," the other Digimon, clearly 'female', hissed. She was Bastemon, a Digimon that was a sort of cross between human, a leopard and a black panther. She had long, fiery red hair, hanging down her back in soft curves and waves, her face only partially visible through the semi-transparent vale covering it. Her cat-like ears, curving elegantly at the tips, stuck out of her hair just behind her fringe. Her arms were long and black with red claws, covered in bangles at the wrist and an arm circlet on each of her forearms. These each had a beautiful, pale blue gem in them. A crimson, scaled sword sheath hung at her hip, the swords handle dark brown and decorated with more blue gems. Her legs, huge at the thighs and strong at the calves, were yellow-orange and spotted like a leopard's. Her feet were covered with gold armour and her toes were dark black. Swaying gently behind her were two, black tails, each bearing two golden rings. She would have been incredibly beautiful were it not for the awful sneering scowl on her face.

"If you want to fight then do it like a warrior instead of attacking from behind like the cowards you are!" Sakuyamon snapped.

"Insolent human!" Bastemon snarled. "Prepare to learn what it means to have true power! Helter Skelter!" She leapt into the air and drew her sword. Appearing suddenly before Sakuyamon she started slashing her sword and claws through the air at lightning speed, her arms no more than a black blur. Sakuyamon fended off the blows with her staff before holding out her hand.

"Amethyst wind!" She yelled. Bastemon was sent flying backwards into the building but she stood up quite easily after her crash.

"You will have to try much harder than that to defeat us!" Gargoylemon called before soaring into the air and spreading his wings wide. "Freezing Wing!" Flapping his wings vigorously Gargoylemon sent a storm of ice and wind at Sakuyamon who held out her hands to deflect the blow. She fought back against it as it pushed her steadily backwards before breaking the attack apart with a furious sweep of her arms.

"I'm not the only one who needs to try harder," she smirked. Raising her staff to her chest she dropped her head and started glowing pale blue. A gentle breeze flowed around her body, twisting snake-like around her. The white wind gathered at her hands and they started glowing brighter. "Dragon Helix!" Long, thin, multi-coloured, shadow-dragons burst out of her hands and flew through the air towards Gargoylemon and Bastemon. The circled the two Digimon, the purple and blue dragon spirits fusing and shooting fire at them while the red and green supplied energy balls. After three full rounds they combined into one golden dragon spirit and flew straight at the two Digimon, exploding on contact. Bastemon screamed out in horror and was thrown back into a building, slowly disintegrating to nothing as she lay motionless against the wall. Gargoylemon survived Sakuyamon's strongest attack but he was badly injured and unable to move.

"S-so you have some power after…all. But your v-victory will be…short…lived," he muttered before being deleted by Sakuyamon's "Amethyst Wind" attack. She sighed and shook her head, wondering what he had meant. Perhaps it had been about the fact that there were so many Digimon invading the city. It would be impossible for just Beelzemon and herself to beat them all. Pushing off the ground and soaring away from the half-demolished street she landed on a rooftop two streets away and destroyed a group of virus type Ultimates with her "Twin Blades of Beauty" attack. But more Digimon simply replaced these and powered up to attack her.

"This is gonna be a long day…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So all we need is the right kind of Data Stream?" Takato and the rest of the Tamers were all sitting around Azulongmon, who had descended to ground level for their benefit, listening to his explanation of Dimensional Travel.

"Yes, but I'm afraid it will be very difficult to produce the Data Stream you need. We Sovereign will help you in any way we can of course." Ryo sat slightly apart from the other Tamers, listening quietly while he thought over his own experiences with inter-dimensional traveling. Before he had met Rika, Kazu and Kenta in the Digital World he had been in a completely different Dimension. He had, however, no idea how he had gotten there. He had fallen into a blue data stream with Monodramon and they had been whisked off to the Digidestined's dimension. He had met Ken, young and desperately sad over the loss of his brother, and had decided to watch out for him. But after Ken had been hit with a Dark Spore and transformed into the Digimon Emperor Ryo had been forced to leave and deal with a dangerous Digimon that was threatening both his and the Digidestined's worlds (Digital and Real). That had been Millenniumon. A cruel and powerful Digimon that might not have been all that bad had it not been for the evil spirit that had hovered above him at all times, controlling his thoughts and actions. The evil shadow had been Millenniumon's source of power and would have ultimately been his and Monodramon's downfall had it not been for the fact that the spirit had been tremendously greedy. He had wanted power…so much power and Millenniumon (as powerful as he was) hadn't been enough for it.

"Guys! Hey Guys!" The Tamers all turned to see an exhausted looking Kenta and MarineAngemon. They ran (and flew in the tiny Digimon's case) right up to the group and skidded to a shuddering halt, breathing heavily and bent doubled from the run.

"What's up, Kenta?" Takato asked curiously. "Something wrong?" Kenta nodded furiously, unable to speak for a few seconds.

"Real world…digimon…Rika needs help," he gasped between his breaths. Ryo stepped forward immediately and frowned.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" He asked seriously. Kenta shook his head.

"She's…fine. Beelzemon is…helping but there's too many of them." Having finally found the energy to breathe normally again, he straightened and looked at them anxiously. "They're everywhere. All Ultimates. The last I saw Sakuyamon was fighting off these two really strong Digimon but there are so many there's no way she and Beelzemon can handle it alone."

"That's impossible," Zhuqiaomon said angrily. "We Sovereign would have detected such a vast outbreak of Digimon in the Real World."

"Perhaps it had something to do with this new threat. I did feel a certain…disturbance earlier," Baihumon said quietly. "It is quite possible a tear has been made between our worlds due to all the natural disorder we have been having."

"Baihumon's got a point there, Laddy," Ebonwumon's first head said in his Scottish drawl.

"Yah, that he does," said the second head.

"Well then we better get back and help out," Takato said, looking around at his friends.

"Right, then let's get going," Henry agreed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Amethyst Wind!"

"Corona Destroyer!" The pack of Devidramon that had been swarming around the hospital (which was completely packed with injured people) was finally deleted and Sakuyamon let out an exhausted breath.

"This isn't working," she said in frustration. "Were are the others? They should have been here by now!"

"Beats me, Fox-Face." Beelzemon looked over to the left and frowned.

"You better go and check out what's causing those explosions," he said, motioning towards a group of explosion in the distance. "I'll stay here and hold off any more Digimon that try to attack the hospital."

"Right." Sakuyamon flew away from the hospital, squinting her eyes to see what was going on. It was probably just more Digimon on the rampage. She and Beelzemon had destroyed most of them but every now and then a few more Ultimates would come pouring out of the dark green-blue vortex that was swirling in the pitch-black sky. Yamaki had sent word that he and his team of specialists were doing everything they could to close the portal but they had made very little progress. As Sakuyamon approached the chard remains of an office building she saw what appeared to be giant bird wings spreading out from amongst those buildings that were still intact. She frowned and her eyes widened as the bird burst out of the buildings and took flight, soaring high into the air and screeching loudly. The bird was at least three times the size of a jumbo jet and violently purple. His wide spread wings were purple with a strip of blue-green before the pink-red quills. At the top of each wing was three grey spikes facing slightly outward and glinting horrible as lightning struck somewhere behind Sakuyamon. His tail was long a reptilian, covered in purple and pink feathers on top but beige scales below. His massive grey feet were tipped with bright white claws and his face was covered with a pink mask-like bone that had small holes in it for his eyes. There was a blue mane of feather running along his back and around his face, making him look oddly like he had a badly shaved beard. His name was Ornithmon and he was a Mega.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, that's my chapter. Sorry it took so long to update it but I never got a chance to do it on my computer. I had to wait for a chance to go to my mom's office and use her computer. I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter Sakuyamon will battle Ornithmon with the Tamers help and the Digidestined will find an interesting portal on Izzy's computer…one they can't use but someone else can (DUN DUN DUN! Drama, drama, drama, lol)

Bye bye and I hope you're enjoying my story. For another good season 1, 2 and 3 crossover read "Tamers meet the Digidestined" by C.Queen. She's a great writer. To le-petit-chou (my only reviewer so far, WAAAAA!) Thanks and sorry about the typos…hehe…YOU ROCK

Bye and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!


End file.
